The invention concerns dental equipment, and in particular relates to a spectral illumination device that attaches to an intraoral dental camera (IOC) enabling the camera to become a diagnostic cancer and/or caries detection device.
A basic intraoral dental camera handpiece consists of a hand held implement having an optical probe that extends on a wand out about four inches from the handle portion and views at a right angle using its own lighting. Focus is adjustable and images range from full face down to macros. The optical tip is heated for an anti-fog feature which is produced by controlling heat from the lighting elements.
Analytic scope devices are currently sold in the dental market for examinations and inspections for oral cancer. These devices provide for inspection but are not cameras.
With the current invention described below, a single implement can serve as an intraoral dental camera and simultaneously as a diagnostic device for cancer or caries.